After The Fact: Beck & Jade
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: What happens after the Worst Couple? What do we not see? based off my imagination, will update as long as Bade isn't together. xx R&R Includes Tori FIXES BECK AND JADE :D :D
1. The Worst Couple

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-1

"The Worst Couple"

What happens after the worst couple?

Jade stormed out of the driveway. Her head was pounding, tears poured down her face. Her makeup covered her face. She felt like she was bleeding internally. Like her heart had burst. To get to Tori's, they had taken her car, luckily. She didn't care if she had left Beck stranded, he had left her heart stranded.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!"

She was in hysterics. Tears pouring down her face, she could barely see what was going on. Beck was probably enjoying himself with Trina. Look, he had moved on to a new Vega sister. She pulled out her phone, and started deleting all the happy pictures of them. She made herself single on The Slap. What had gone wrong? She was always happy, except lately. But he knew the reasons.

Her life was over. She had died on the inside.

Beck sat inside playing cards. They we're playing a game similar to poker, Robbie using Rex to make silly cracks at the girls, and Tori was trying to be happy and perky. Beck could tell that she was just trying to make sure he was okay, without just spitting it out. He hated to admit it, but he wasn't. He'd never be okay without Jade.

"Okay... I bet..." Robbie started to say.

"I have to go," Beck said.

"Wait, Let me come with," Tori and Trina both popped up.

Beck just turned his back and walked out though, ignoring them both. Trina got the vibe that he was hurt and sat down, but Tori was a good friend and wanted to help him. Trina blew him a kiss, and Tori yelled some angry words.

"Kiss my butt!" Trina hollered back.

"Beck," she started to say.

"I left her. I left her out there, looking stupid. I need her to survive. I've been so bitchy to her, in such denial..." he started to speak faster. "I could never stop loving her. I hope she knows that. I just can't take her negativity."

Then Tori looked down and let out a slight "Oh My God."

Lying right next to wear Jade had been parked was picture. It was cut into pieces, coffee poured on top of it. A pair of scissors that Beck had given Jade lay next to it, along with their special necklace. The necklace was unharmed - unlike everything else.

"I'm sorry Beck."

"She's really gone this time..." he stopped, pocketing everything Jade had left him. "Do you think she wanted me to find all this?"

Tori shook her head. "I don't think she's that cruel."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay - from now on. When somethi****ng happens in an episode, I am writing another chapter. I'm making it mainly about Jade being hurt until they get back together! I cried at the end of the worst couple... LITERALLY!**


	2. Andre's Horrible Girl

**Authors Note: I don't really know if Beck still had the necklace on, and some of the dialogue might be wrong. But I had too. They acted sorta like they we're pretending they didn't want each other, but really did. I think I saw a glimmer of hope, because this basically wrote itself. I hope you like it.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-2

"Andre's Horrible Girl"

Jade was watching Beck from the side. Sure, her slap page said she was going on a date, but she wasn't. No guy wanted her. She didn't want another guy. She wanted Beck. She was about to cry, until she noticed Cat acting strange, as normal, as she picked up the Wahoo Punch she had just gotten and threw it in the trash.

"What are you doing Saturday night?"

Knowing that Beck was watching, Jade made herself loud. But she was always loud, and Cat wasn't. She knew this would work to her advantage, as she made it look like Cat was begging her.

Jade would never forgive Beck for leaving her like this, and she still hadn't. So when he said Hey, she quickly brushed him off and kept going. She hated him, but she loved him. That would never change. She didn't know what to think anymore.

Saturday nights used to consist of sitting next to Beck, his arms wrapped around her, watching some corny movie that would flicker on and off due to the horrible signal in his RV. She growled at the memory, though her heart begged for that sort of love again.

The guitar was another living memory. Staring at it, she felt like crying. She had never done her elvis impression to anyone but him, and he had said he wished Elvis was still alive so he could take her on the best date of her life.

What shocked Jade the most was when he showed up to help Robbie.

xxx

"You called Beck?" Her face almost spread into a smile, but then fell into a frown. She instantly regained that "fuck you" look on her face. But Beck could read through her. He loved her.

Beck wouldn't admit it to Jade, But he had been stalking her Slap page. He didn't know whether or not to message her, begging her to forgive him. He was depressed all the time without her, but whenever she was around, all they did was snap at each other. He knew it was his fault, he had started it all.

That didn't mean she had to act like such a bitch sometimes.

He felt even worse when he craddled Cat. He tried to pretend it was Jade in his arms, but It wasn't. Cat's sobs we're hyper and almost happy like, while Jade's were deep heavy "please let the pain go away." He tried to be supportive of Cat, but more then anything he wanted Jade.

He wanted this to be their Saturday, where Jade would come over, dressed in some sorta of skimpy black outfit, and she'd lay on his lap, making fun of the cheesy old movie he'd turn on after a 15 minute argument that Jade could not watch a horror movie.

When Jade jumped onto the couch during the earthquake, Beck felt like jumping up to grab her, saving her from anything that might fall. He heard her say quietly, "Beck", but he liked to pretend that it didn't happen.

It could have been his imagination anyway.

He was craddling Cat anyway, it would be unfair to leave her.

"Cat, He's not mad at us because the earth caused all this damage," Jade said.

Cat looked even more confused then normal, so Beck jumped into help her. It hurt Jade that he was just protecting them all from trouble, but somehow, she hoped, maybe, there'd be a glimmer of hope for them in the future.

Didn't matter anyways, the necklace was still wrapped around his neck.

She'd love him forever.


	3. Car, Rain, and Fire

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-3

"Car, Rain, and Fire"

Jade held her head up high as rumors swirled around her. The preppy bitch on the side was mumbling something, and Jade knew it was about her. Up not far ahead was her locker, and inconviently, both Tori and Cat we're sitting there. The last person she ever wanted to see: Tori.

"So, I heard that Beck Oliver asked that untalented whore Trina Vega out," the preppy bitch exaggerated next to her. Jade felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. That was WORSE then him asking Tori out... he had asked Trina. TORI'S OLDER SISTER! She was not only in rage, but she was in a deep sadness, one that would take her a while to snap out of. Not that she'd EVER tell anyone...

Someone Died? Joy, Jade thought. She felt like she was dead on the inside. She agreed to drive Tori and Cat tonight, even though she'd much rather be driving to Beck's house, giggling and laughing and being all happy.

xxx

Beck heard the rumors too. It would be harder then ever to get with Jade now. He wanted her back so badly it ached. He knew it would be a fun experience to pretend to like Trina. Get his friends involved. Maybe snap him out of his heartbreak... maybe.

She had grabbed him and kissed him. Man, was she nasty. Her breath smelled like onions, tasted like tuna, and in general, the kiss was sloppy and forced. Man, was she gross. Jade always tasted like death, but it was the best taste ever. She was never sloppy, always had precise little kisses that we're perfect. He never regretted them.

He regretted this. Man, he just should've opened that damn door. Opened it. That had been over two weeks, and nothing interesting had happened since then.

xxx

After such a horrible road trip, Jade opened the door to her bedroom. She laid down on to the bed to sob. It would have been better if she could have ran right to Becks, and taken a shower at his house. Her mom was still in the shower here, so she'd have to wait before stripping from the nasty soaking wet clothes that were disgusting.

She debated whether or not to pick up the phone and call Beck. Talk to him. Instead, she called Andre.

"Is he really dating Trina?" she asked when Andre picked up the phone.

Andre laughed. "No," he said. "We all just pranked Trina. She's definitly not after us anytime soon."

Jade was about to open her mouth, but she felt a sob starting to form. "Okay," she managed, sadness breaking in her voice.

Andre must have noticed her confusion.

"Don't worry," andre assured her. "Beck can't live much longer without you. Coming from his best friend, I'd know whats going on."

But that didn't stop Jade from sobbing when she clicked the phone off.

**Authors Note: Gosh, I'm sorry this is so short. I think Dan is personally trying to keep them apart so it's hard for me to write more. I have a weird feeling we won't have to live without Bade for much longer. I just hope they are at least in the same ROOM next time. So review, though you probably hated this.**


	4. Tori and Jade's Playdate

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, they we're broken up. Three episode now.. grr. But I loved this episode, loved the song. I feel like Beck would have loved hearing Jade sings this song to some guys. Honestly. Anyways, I'm sorry this is so long. I needed to write it, I feel you guys will really like it. Also, some of the dialogue might be wrong, but it's close.**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-4

"Tori and Jade's playdate"

Sikowitz had entered the classroom, blabbing on about how bad news was only bad based on the way it was presented. Jade growled. No matter how you had said, Beck and her break up was horrible. One of the worst things that had ever happened to her. Thanks to that dumb breakup, she had returned to sitting alone in the classroom.

At least her clothing had gotten sexier. Guys were all over her wherever she went now, ecspecially when she was alone. She blew them all off now, because they annoyed the pist out of her. None of them were Beck. Not even close.

When Sikowitz brought in the broken go cart, her frown turned upside down, into a smile. She could picture the crazy old man running over a go cart numerous times, and it made her even happier when she realized he was trying to kill an animal.

"Too bad it was a racoon, they are kinda cool," She muttered really quietly. Andre made a small noise to express his distaste, which was accompied by a nasty smirk.

Beck was mentally hurt though, because more then anything he wanted to have his arm around her, listening to her horrible remarks, giggling silently along side her. Instead, he was stuck next to Andre, because sitting next to her would show weakness.

Jade hated weakness. Beck knew that was one of her weaknesses was him.

So, when Sikowitz said they'd pick their own parts, Beck hoped his love interest would be Jade. They could kiss on screen, Jade would realize how much she missed him, and come running back - just like before. He could picture it in his head, the same exact way there last break up had went.

He felt jealous towards Tori when it ended up being her. Man, he hated Tori at that moment.

xxx

After class, Beck retreated silently to the wall. He needed Jade badly at that moment, and his only way would be by scrolling through his phone. He had saved every picture of them, and some of them made his heart shatter. God, did it kill him.

When he heard Robbie say he'd like to make out with Cat, his heart fluttered. The way Cat blew him off was exactly what Jade had done to him the first time.

Later, he would catch up with Robbie and tell him that story. He made a mental note of that.

xxx

The stage lights beat on top of the gang's head. Beck could feel the sweat beads beginning to form, and he could see them on Andre & Tori's head. Jade, being Jade, wasn't affected by it though. She sat, fake crying. Her fake crying was good, it almost seemed real to him.

It reminded him of their break up. He had been so drained since then. So tired. It had been over two weeks, and meaning he was technically in a depression. He was so good at hiding it though. At that moment, he couldn't focus on what Jade was saying.

Only on her gorgeous pale face, icy blue eyes, long wavy black hair, and the way her lips formed every word. He was in love with her, and always would be.

Jade, on the other hand, was more then pist. Not only was she on stage with the man she loved and hated more then anything, she had to tell Tori that she loved her. Oh, did she hate Tori. Hate wasn't even a word to describe how she felt.

Why? Jade didn't know. Maybe because she found Tori extremely amazing, amazingly pretty. Maybe it was the fact Tori could have easily had Beck. Either way, Jade hated her.

When it came time to tell her the total opposite, Jade thought of Beck. She thought of the last couple I Love You's she had told him, and how some of them had come out so angrily that she ended up growling I love you. She hadn't meant too, but it was that or break down in tears.

xxx

"God, I don't wanna do this," Jade yelled to no one. She was sitting inside her car, knowing that Sikowitz and Tori were waiting inside for her. She wanted to be at Becks, but no matter what, she wouldn't be there for a while.

So what should she do? She knew it was probably the best idea if she just got out of the damn car, and walk inside the dumb japanese restraunt. Tori had already warned her that the crazy chinese - or whatever she is - lady owns this place.

Jade kinda hoped that they would poision her so she could die without this heartbreak.

She entered the restraunt, and immediately Sikowitz screamed her name. A normal person would've flinched at the yell, but she snarled under her mouth. So typical.

"You two are going to enjoy this date," Sikowitz told her and Tori.

"What date?" she secretly hoped it would be a date between her and Beck. But why would Sikowitz arrange that? Jade started into a deep thought, and not much later she could hear Tori open her yappy mouth to say something annoyingly stupid.

"Do you have a flight of stairs so me and my date can throw ourselves down them?"

Jade was laughing on the inside, but she was also crying. If that killed her, all heartbreak would be over. She prayed the asian server would say yes.

xxx

This wasn't the worst night ever though. It had been worse when Beck had left her standing outside on that cold, chilly, night. That had been the worst. Always would be. No matter how angry, how bad, this evening was. It would never top her list.

Come in second - maybe.

"Can't you find something nice to say in that twisted, bitter soul of yours," Tori asked her, giving her this matter of factly look.

"Ha," Jade said back, as she began to think of her answer. Her soul had been even more twisted and bitter without Beck, and it was painful to think of something nice to say. She was only nice to Beck, and if in a good mood, Cat.

"Your singing isn't terrible," she replied. "Your turn."

"I admire how your never afraid to say what you think."

"That's stupid," Jade snapped. It was only stupid because Beck thought that too, Jade thought to herself.

"You turn," Tori replied, bitterly. Well - bitterly for Tori.

Jade thought, before muttering something that could be used to say someone was pretty. It killed her though, because only Beck called her pretty. Jade didn't allow people to call her pretty, at all. Ever.

Two guys approached them, bugging the heck out of them. Made the night even better. Jade was trying to act into it at first, but she couldn't. This guy was nothing like Beck, he was fake, stupid, alone, nasty. Beck actually enjoyed her company, this guy just wanted someone to join him in bed tonight.

Only Beck could touch her, and no, Jade was not ticklish. She finally let all her anger out as she elbowed the guy hard, and then her anger continued to simmer inside her.

xxx

Finally, the stage was set. Sikowitz was prepping the actors, people were entering, and Jade saw those two, nasty, peice of shit players enter from the back. Did they really believe Jade would ever date them? Even Trina was better then that.

For that matter, Trina. Ugg. Jade was so glad to know that she had given up on Beck, and was acting like a whore back out on the world wide market of guys. God, if only Trina knew how much everyone hated her.

The play started, clapping rose from the front of the stage, and Jade sucked down vomit knowing that soon she'd be telling Tori that she loved her.

This time though, to make it seem real, she decided to think of the way Beck said I love you. No matter how angry he was, no matter how angry she was, he'd always say I love you in the most calm, soothing way as possible. A beautiful melody.

And that's how she said it. And then she hugged Tori happily, more happily then EVER before.

Not only was Beck jealous of Tori, but he was jealous of those two piece of shit clowns screaming and cheering like animals in the crowd. The way they laughed, the way they seriously acted into Tori and Jade. Beck wanted her. He wanted to hear Jade yell at him, then use her signature "Ohh" after he contradicted her.

More then anything, he wanted this jealous feeling to go away.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Also, I only made up a bit. Like... the before the restraunt. Do you guys minde if I add Tandre and Cabbie into this? Cabbie was so cute this episode, "Let's make out" "oh Robbie, your so gross" hope you guys enjoyed, can't wait to write the next episode! Might make an after the fact: Cat & Robbie. (:**


	5. Cat and Jade's Bedtime Story

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-5

"Cat and Jade's Bedtime Story"

Jade wanted to slam Cat's head against the wall, hard. She didn't wanna be here, but every couple months Jade's mom decided it was time to fumigate. Usually, she'd be at Beck's, but no... that was no longer an option.

She had almost picked up the phone and begged him to let her come, but Jade was not weak. Beck was no longer an option, and she'd have to live with that.

"Kill me," Jade told Cat. It was true, Jade hadn't slept in three days, and she just wanted sleep. Maybe, she thought, if I ruin this story, she'll let me sleep.

"Her name was Blowtus."

No one would ever understand what that name would mean to her. Beck and Jade had been talking about what they would name their kids, and Jade didn't like any of his names. "YOU KNOW WHAT," Beck screamed at her, annoyed. "LET'S NAME HER... UUHHH... BLOWTUS!"

Jade smiled slightly at the memory, but not enough for the camera to catch.

Cat continued to talk. There was no way Jade was going to be able to ruin this story if Cat didn't shut up.

"But then she got hit by a bus..."

More then anything, Cat hated people dying. Jade loved it, and she loved it even more when Cat's face fell after she said. She wanted everyone else to experience the pain she felt now that Beck was gone.

A bunny? Millions of thoughts ran through her head. This story needed to end. Jade wanted sleep. In her dreams, Beck was still hers. They still kissed. And don't they always say the people you dream about are missing you? Jade liked to believe he missed her.

"We'll be right back," Cat said, picking up the remote.

"Why did you do that?" Jade yelled. "I was enjoying our story."

"Why are you being so mean Jade? Your never mean. Maybe to Tori, but not me. Okay, sometimes. But your being really mean," Cat said looking at her.

"Maybe because I want some sleep," Jade yelled.

"No, your mean to me now whether you want sleep or not."

Jade thought about it for a minute. It was true. Jade was jealous of how close Cat had become to Beck, and it always gave her a feeling of puking in her stomach. Cat was stupid enough to not know if a guy liked her, for example, with Robbie.

"It's because Beck might like you, and your always with him, and Beck is the only person I'll ever love, Cat. and your falling for him, aren't you?"

Cat laughed. "No, Silly. Beck's not my type, plus he is head over heels for you. I'll let you in on a secret."

She giggled crazily, and started petting her giraffe. "I like Robbie," she whispered. Jade had to laugh at how secretive Cat was being even though they we're alone. "Now, can the bunny be okay?"

Cat flipped the camera back on, and Jade kept up her mean persona, even ranting about how the bunny was okay, even though there was no flippin' way that bunny would be alive.

Hurting, Jade finally flopped down onto the bed when the video was finished. "May I please sleep now?" she asked, exhaustedly.

"Sure," Cat said, sneaking her phone into her pajamas. "But, I gotta pee first."

Cat headed to the bathroom farthest away from Jade, and dialed Beck's number.

"What made you not open that door to stay with Jade?"

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, I was upset there was no new victorious, but SO happy with Big Time Movie. And then, this came along! Ahh, I loved this, and I felt you guys would like a writen thing about it. Sorry I couldn't post it until now, I've been busy. Hope this is good enough, sorry, I added cabbie. If there is a ton of candre moments, I'll add that. I'll make an after the fact for cat and robbie NEXT episode(:**


	6. April Fools Blank

**AUTHORS NOTE: I watched Car, Rain, and Fire before this... and when Beck goes to see Trina, you know... like after dance class... HE HAS HIM AND JADE'S NECKLACE ON... but then it's not there later on):**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-6

"April Fools Blank"

Beck couldn't wait for April Fools day. The whole school loved it - everything was more backwards then usual. They all messed around, doing stupid little skits they had spent the last week writing. Usually, Beck and Jade would convince the gang to a romance skit, and everyone was on board with it.

That would be the reason why today, Beck was missing Jade more then ever. He could feel the sensation of heart break as he walked into the classroom April Fool's morning. Ecspecially when he saw Jade.

Jade's heart fluttered when Beck entered that morning. She was sitting in the chair she used to sit in, back when they were a couple. Oh, how she had missed the feel of that chair. Her and Beck's name was carved underneath it, and it made her happy to be able to run her hand over the carving once again. Jade looked up, and noticed Beck was quickly approaching her. He was walking faster then his usual "look-at-me-I-walk-slow-and-cool." She prayed that it was because she was sitting there.

"What are you doing here?" He muttered into her ear with his sexy voice and all. He flung his bag down next to his chair.

"Aren't we dating?" She answered, heart sinking with the real answer.

"Huh? I mean, I would wa-," He began. Jade watched as Sikowitz jiggled the door knob, and she knew that it being April Fools day, she better stop talking.

"April Fools Day," she rushed, completely cutting Beck off.

How her heart sank not knowing what he had to say.

How his heart broke realizing they weren't a thing.

xxx

Drake Bell ran into the classroom. Jade's eyes lit up. Man, she loved him. Beck knew that. She'd turn his music on, dance around like an idiot.

Beck instantly got jealous. He didn't own Jade, and Jade could totally be in love with Drake, and he couldn't get jealous.

Calm, he told himself. Calm.

xxx

April Fools Day was almost over. They we're all at Tori's house, and she was pretending to be Amanda from the Amanda Show. Again, his heart sank, knowing that Jade would've rather been amanda.

EVERYTHING reminded him of Jade at this point. He couldn't stand the feeling of remembering Jade. She was so pretty, unusual, amazingly his. Beck loved her with all his heart. GOD, he missed her.

When they all cheered, Andre grabbed Jade and gave her an unusually large hug. Beck always had a feeling something was going on between the two of them, but he never had any proof. Jade loved being around Andre, they we're like best friends. Beck could totally see them dating, and he had to stop this.

Tori grabbed him, and he went into a hug, completely interupting his thoughts.

Jade steamed with jealousy as they hugged. She missed Beck. Point Blank. Something needed to change. She needed to confront him, and she knew it.

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the shortness, but it was hard. This episode... was funny, but I wanted some Cabbie/Bade! GAHH!**


	7. Driving Tori Crazy

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-7

"Driving Tori Crazy"

Beck noticed the door open, hoping it was Jade. She had been dressing so much sexier lately. Instead, a water-downed Tori opened the door. Sure, he loved Tori as a friend, but she was nothing like Jade and he HATED that. Ever since he and Jade split, he had been more angry towards Tori. For some reason, he felt like blaming Tori for the break up. She was the reason they fought alot, mostly because Jade was jealous.

Why? He didn't know. Jade was the msot beautiful girl in the whole world. She was beautiful, with her long black hair and the bright colored streaks, her green eyes, her beautiful curves, her beautiful melody of a voice, man he missed her.

"It's sweat," Tori told Andre. Beck shuttered, man, Jade only sweated once. It was funny, too. But he had been so pissed off he shook her and threw her to the ground. She had gave him silent treatment for almost two days, and it had killed him. Jade had flat out told him, "I'm not taking physical abuse."

He made sure not to touch her in a hurtful way, ever again.

xxx

Tori and a ton of girls climbed into Beck's car. He cringed. It used to be just Jade, and Jade would come along and force like 5 girls to sit in the back seat. They'd drive through creepy forests and Jade would sing creepy-ass songs and the girls would cry and scream and never ride with him again. Beck would laugh and wrap his arms around Jade. Some of the stubborn ass ones would yell at Jade, or complain about them dating.

One of the girls even offered to chew his gum for him. Beck nearly banged his head against the window. Jade wouldn't do anything for him.

"Put the window up," he'd complain.

"Fuck No," she'd answer.

Tori then started complaining. He knew what was coming, ecspecially when he heard one of the smart ass north ridge girls.

"You don't own him," the slutty one yelled.

"Yeah, Jade does," he muttered, no one heard him though.

Jade, unlike Tori, wouldn't take these girls shit. She'd beat them with scissors, threaten them, rip parts of their hair out, kick them so hard their legs would go numb, beat their head against windows... Beck couldn't even name how many things she had done to them.

Tori, on the other hand, screamed obnoxiously and cried when one hit her flat out in the nose. Beck cringed, she'd use this against him later. Jade wouldn't, she enjoyed pain.

One of the girls claimed to chew the gum for him. Beck nearly banged his head against the window. Jade wouldn't do anything for him.

"Put the window up," he'd complain.

"Fuck No," she'd answer.

xxx

Jade sat down near Tori, faking her smile. The same smile she used when she was around Beck now a days. She wanted him so badly it hurt, and not the good type of pain. She invited Tori with her to creep her the fuck out, some of the same ways her and Beck used to go. She sang creepliy, the same way she sued to sing with Beck. He'd smile or laugh, but Tori ran off screaming. And she started crying.

Jade drove off. She needed Beck, and as soon as she got far off, she began screaming and crying and begging for god to give her Beck back. That coming from Jade was huge, plainly because she didn't believe in religion.

xxx

The party bus was freaking awesome, thought Jade. If it wasn't for the fact Jade wouldn't stop staring at Tori. Did he like her? She prayed no. She loved him too much to watch him with her.

Beck, on the other hand, was jealous of Andre gazing at Jade. He kept watching her. He wanted Jade next to him, cuddling, making out to one of her favorite songs. She was dying on the inside too, with how badly she wanted him.

Then they started dancing. He missed her so badly, he kept trying to move closer to her, just to be pushed away. He wanted her body to be all his; the creepy white flesh, the mysterious eyes, the nice curves... he wanted it. He craved it. He craved her, everything. Even her mood swings.

MAN. HE WANTED HER.

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS SO HARD TO WRITE! LACK OF BADE MOMENTS! Make sure you check out my Cabbie story, too!**


	8. How Trina Got In

**Authors Note; Dialogue may not be spot on, flash back is made up for a little dramatic flare! ENJOY! 3**

C-H-A-P-T-E-R-8

"The Squid & The Coconut"

Beck watched Jade from across the table. Ever since the day they had broken up, she had sat exactly where he could watch every move she made, except he couldn't touch her. Beck was used to being able to grab the inside of her thigh, or wrap his arms around her whenever she got the chance.

He was totally into a very deep thought when Cat asked them a simple question.

"Want some Candy?"

"Sure," he reluctantly agreed. He watched carefully as she pulled gumdrops out of her bra. Jade didn't smile, but she wanted too. Cat was so stupid, and Jade loved it. Beck loved when Jade loved something. He tried to smile, but all he wanted to do now was kill himself in a ditch. It had been his fault. He had been the emotionless robot; he had been the one to end everything they had worked so hard for in the past two hours.

As he chewed the gumdrop, he wished it had come from Jade. Come out of Jade's nicely shaped boobs, and he smiled a slow smile at the thought.

xxx

Beck remembered Jade's audition, it had been the first time he had ever saw her. Her curly brown hair at the time, the only one reddish streak, and the smirk she gave Sikowitz. He had only been there for about a month, but even seeing her made her special.

Her all black clothes and her red combat boots. She had stood in front of the judges, and before they even told her to go ahead, she had begun singing... captivating their hearts before they got a taste of her attitude.

If only he could recapture the few moments after when she'd been taken surprise by a simple question...

"Will you go out with me?"

Beck snapped out of his thoughts as the bell rang. He got up, knowing Jade would be going the same way... God, how he wished he was Beckett Oliver, not this living soul that existed. Beckett Oliver wouldn't have been that stupid to let her go.

xxx

Jade laughed, _how much candy can Cat keep in that dang bra? _ She imagined Cat stuffing herself full of candy in the morning. It reminded her of all the mornings Beck had seen her in only a bra, asking why she was so much prettier than all the girls. She grimaced at the thought, but it was nice to know her emergency scissors we're digging into the side of her black combat boot.

She knew Beck was watching as she pulled the scissors out and chopped the licorice. She only prayed that he found her as sexy as she hoped he did. He was gorgeous, leaning casually against the staircase railing.

She looked up, and their he was...

Standing right there. Watching her every move.

xxx

As the day grew on, the gang continued to guess Trina's every move. The things they came up with were amusing, but not to Beck, who was too focused on every little jab Jade took at him.

"Tell us, Oh great Beck, who knows everything but how to keep his girlfriend happy."

The only comeback he had managed to come up with was...

"You hate being happy"

How he wished he had Jade's since of witt, the way she could easily backup anything with a smart comment, the easy way she could stand in front of anybody and scream, not caring what they thought.

If he only had that once ability.

xxx

"Not as long as Beck's story earlier," Jade laughed. It pained her to say his name, but she couldn't act like it. She was an actress; it was easy to hide pain. Besides, he was RIGHT, she did absolutely positively hate being happy. She wasn't happy right now, was she? She never would be again, not until he was her's again.

Not until she could hold him tight and not care.

**Authors Note: I LOVED THIS EPISODE! THE JABS WE'RE PERFECT! I have the perfect video to make for this xD I hope you enjoy my story, it was SUPER hard to write… No kidding!(: I love this couple so so so so so much! I hope we see more Bade soon, but Dan Schnieder hinted at it. Make sure you keep checking on my YouTube channel (newlollyvideos). and to the reviewer "Jeremy Shane" the show wouldn't have made it without Cat/Jade/Beck/Robbie/Andre.. no matter what the show is called, the other's are EXTREMELY important.**


	9. Tori Goes Platinum

**Authors Note: Yeah, I hate Bori, but I love this episode. I made the last scene up, by the way. I feel like that's what happened afterwards. I made up some dialogue that wasn't seen, like things I think should have happened and been shown. It's also confirmed Beck & Jade will get back together this season, super excited for this! There's a ton of bade moments in this, you just have to search. I hope you enjoy this horrible write up.**

"Tori Goes Platinum"

Jade smiled... and oh how lucky Beck was. He caught a glimpse of the beautiful smile that managed to cross her face. _Rare to see, _Beck thought to himself. She never smiled, even when they had been dating. Unless it was a sarcastic smiled. He sighed. _Such a rare sight._

xxx

Tori jumped into Beck's arms, full force. Beck had been thinking about Jade up to that moment. But with an attractive beauty like Tori in his arms... He didn't wanna be considered a man-whore, but honestly, come on. He needed a girl, Jade might have been an angry bitch, but she was hot. There was also a lot more to her then her bitchy side, but it took work.

Tori would be an easy to read, perfect girlfriend. If he got over Jade, he would totally date Tori.

Jade turned around, lips forming a perfect "O". Never had she expected Tori to do something like this. They weren't friends, sure, but Tori was nice. Obsessed with being famous. But nice. She mumbled a quick "fuck" under her breath before she headed over to where all the drama was going on.

It was that moment that Jade's heart sank. It was exactly that moment that Jade knew... She had lost him. There was no chance of them getting back together. Tori belonged to Beck. Beck belonged to Tori... and it killed her to say that. She wiped a quick tear away before backing out of the crowd. Then, as Jade West would, she gathered all her courage to walk past Tori and mutter some sort of insult.

xxx

They all gathered around the classroom. No one could believe Tori had just knocked over a table. Jade was currently insulting Tori over and over, while Beck asked 9 million times where she was.

"Class," Sikowitz said, gathering their attention. "What happened?"

Once again, Jade picked up on insults. Everyone knew she was right. Tori would do anything to be famous, even if it meant acting like a total freak. A kid would be scared if they saw her in a store, with her creepy white hair and pink eyelashes. She looked like she fucking walked out of an extreme costume store.

Beck laughed. _That's a good sign, right? _Jade thought to herself. Maybe she did have a chance. If only she wasn't so... physco... and so Goth

"LIAR," Jade coughed as Tori tried to defend herself. "LIAR. LIAR."

_She's right, _Beck thought in his head. Only thing that had stopped him from agreeing was the broken look on Tori's face. She had never looked so hurt by an insult from Jade. Never ever.

When the bell rang, Jade smiled. A hope appeared inside her. Beck didn't wait for Tori. "We have a chance," she smiled.

"What?" SinJin said.

"Go get hit by a bus," Jade answered, still smiling.

He hadn't waited for Jade either...

xxx

"Beck's here!" Beck heard Trina scream from the other side. Man, Trina was stupid. Annoying. Bitchy. Self-Absorbed. She had a heart though... Jade didn't. Jade wasn't even nice to him sometimes.

As he entered though, he noticed he forgot to add dumb to his list. Trina was standing in the corner, wearing sweats, attempting to look sexy. Something white was covering her face... was that mayonnaise? Beck cringed. Jade would never attempt something so stupid...

Neither would Tori. Perfect Tori lay in front of him, and Beck's head raced with thoughts of things he could do with that skinny little body. As he talked to her, he found him talking to her like she was a baby. He didn't like that feeling.

_Just attempt to kiss her, _Beck thought. _You'll be over Jade. The feeling of heartbreak will be completely gone._

xxx

Jade watched jealously as Tori stood up to a producer, Beck by her side the whole time.

"Fine, you're fired!" The producer screamed in his obnoxious British accent.

"You," he pointed to Jade. "Your audition was amazing."

Jade, caught off guard, muttered a meek "Thank You."

"Wanna preform?" he asked.

"You wouldn't," Beck said, angrily. She hadn't seemed so angry since the day they had broken up. Overwhelming weakness came over her. She wanted to faint right there; die with Beck realizing how much stress he had caused her.

"Yes," Jade answered. No one told her what to do, and she grabbed the producer's arm as they exited together.

Beck realized that Jade had let her guard down... and he missed that innocent side of her.

Jade had only taken the part to pist Tori off for stealing her man. "You deserve it," she hollered, once out of sight. No one had heard her.

Xxx

As Beck entered Tori's house, that stupid puppy toy rolled across the floor, as memories flooded back on him. He had once given Jade that same stupid puppy.

"What's that?" Jade asked him.

"A Toy."

"Pick it up or I will stab it."

And that's just what she did. She stabbed it, and banged it hard into a refrigerator.

"I know how to shut it up," Beck told his friends, taking the dog over to the refrigerator and slamming it in. Just like... Jade had.

xxx

_Beck? _Jade searched the room, but her crush was nowhere around. Where was his voice coming from?

Riiiight. The open web cam right in front of her.

She was jealous. It raged inside her. She had a feeling Beck had cheated on her, but never any proof. He was helping Tori, he was moving in... Closer to Tori...

"Whatt?" Jade took a double take, and right then, Tori pushed him away.

"I can't do that to a friend" was Tori's only answered.

_That's how rejection feels, _Jade thought. Suddenly, Jade felt love for Tori. Not romantic love of course, but love. She felt friendship. The thought of being friends with Tori disgusted her, but Tori's head was obviously clearer then Beck's was. Maybe she could clear Beck's head up.

She needed to do something in return for Tori, and she knew it too.

xxx

"I couldn't do it to a friend," Jade told Tori, quoting her. Realizing what she had done, Jade quickly covered her tracks. "or even to you."

As Beck watch the stage, where Jade would soon step out, he was actually interested in what would come up. Jade was a performer, she was born to perform. She was sexy, could easily be a stripper (Beck would know...), and he was actually excited. A rush of adrenalin overwhelmed him in the crowded stadium.

"Hey," Jade said, sitting next to the boy she loved hopelessly. He looked confused, but as Tori stepped on to the stage, his face spread into a smile. He had never been so pleased with Jade, and he realized he didn't want Tori. She was a great friend, but that was all.

xxx

Tori went backstage to change, Jade caught up with Beck.

"That... was... uhh... nice of you," Beck muttered, nervous in Jade's presence.

"Don't ever speak of it again," she told him.

She stormed off.

"Where's Cat," Robbie asked, approaching Beck.

"I don't know..."

"I gotta find her."

Robbie ran off, and Andre caught up with Beck. So much chaos flooded around them as they headed to the car.

"So," Andre asked. "You're into Tori now?

"She's a great preformer, and an amazing friend," Beck answered. "But Jade's perfect to me."

Andre smiled, and they exited the theater.

Beck knew it was true. He could never ignore Jade. Jade was a bitch, yeah. She wasn't nice, she was depressing. Sinjin's worst nightmare. She was a sex god, a devil, and an angel. She was Jade. Tori was Tori, and while Tori seemed perfect...

Jade was perfect to Beck.


	10. Jade Hates Parades

**Authors Note: My spin on the new slap video "Jade Hates Parades" keeping thoughts from "Tori Goes Platinum"... So I'd say like a spinoff on both? If that makes since! Enjoy! Sorry for the shortness and length too, I just wanted to right a little something while we wait for the next episode!**

"Jade Hates Parades"

Jade twirled her hair, sitting at her favorite old chair. What should she do today? She was bored as heck, and it was just too hot outside. No one was home, Robbie and Cat we're busy, she most certainly didn't wanna see Tori, Beck, or Trina... and Andre wouldn't answer his phone. She sighed once more and looked around.

A camera...

"Might as well," she said to no one, picking the camera up and placing it facing towards her. She loved making what I hate videos. No one could hate as well as Jade did.

"Seriously, You don't have anything better to do then watch this on your computer?"

That was directed towards Beck. She frowned slightly, thinking about him. She always had to edit parts out of this "what i hate" anyway, so why no take time to think about the boy that just stomped on her heart.

"I'm warning you this video is gonna be about stuff I hate."

Like you Beck Oliver. Like you.

"MY GOD BECK, I HATE YOU!" Was the first thing she managed to ramble out as she began to think. He was just so dumb.

Jade actually jumped as the phone rang, since she had been so absorbed into her thoughts. "WHAT?"

"Woahh, Jade, Calm," Andre said, full of kindness. "Sorry I didn't answer earlier I was with Beck and Tori."

"Ohh whoopeee, just what I wanna hear, two people I hate."

"Jade but -" _Click. _

She slammed her pearphone down on the table and started talking again. "I'll edit that out later," she said, beginning her speal again.

"You know that saying I love a..." _Ring. Ring. Ring._

"OH WHAT NOW!" she screeched, grabbing the ringing phone. "WHAT?"

"Well, isn't someone grumpy! Why did you hang up on me earlier?"

_Click. _

Jade grabbed a pillow, restarted the camera, and slammed herself down into the chair.

"Know that saying I love a parade? Well not me," she said, thinking about that dumb giant cupcake. All thanks to Miss Perfect Little Vega. Man did she hate her.

Tori Vega. Beck Oliver. They still ran through her mind as she thought about Tori had almost kissed him. Almost. Oh It didn't matter! They we're close enough to have kissed! She could've screamed!

Oh, how else could she complain about Tori? If only she knew.


	11. Crazy Ponnie

"Crazy Ponnie"

Beck stood with Andre, already sick of seeing everyone today. Tori was coming, and that was the only reason he stood there. Tori was a pretty good friend, and he didn't mind talking to her every once and a while.

Plus, while talking to Tori, he could watch the door to see the beautiful Jadelyn West enter.

Instead, all he saw was a giddy little Cat come down the stairs, panicking. He had heard so many rumors lately. About him and Trina. Him and Cat. Then of course, there was the fact that he had almost kissed Tori. Beck was just so conflicted.

He had screwed up so badly. If only he could explain it.

"Have you seen Jade? She's trying to kill me!"

Beck couldn't help but smirk. As violent as Jade was, he could never see her actually hurting innocent little Cat. Unless Cat had done something majorly stupid to Jade, then Jade would. Jade had been 20 times more violent since the breakup, but still... she wouldn't hurt Cat, right? Andre? Maybe. Beck? Most Certainly. Tori? Oh hell yes. But Cat? It just didn't seem right.

_Breakup. _How he hated saying that word.

She came around the corner. A girl, beautiful black hair coated in green streaks, dressed in completely black... with no eyebrows? He raised a slight eyebrow, but didn't bother mentioning it. Who knew what kind of rage Jade was capable of (especially against him) at the moment.

Beck had to admit, Jade still looked kind of hot, in a freaky way, with no eyebrows.

xx

Then, there was the moment when Tori came charging in talking about some crazy girl named Ponnie. Ponnie this. Ponnie that.

They all had to admit, Tori was kind of out there. A lot. Not just today.

"NOOOOO, PPPPONNIEEE," Tori hollered obnoxiously in his ear.

"Is she plonde?" Jade added, being sarcastic. She loved aggravating Tori, and even though Beck liked Tori, Jade was funny. She was blunt. She was perfect.

GOD WHY DOES MY MIND HAVE TO BE SO MESSED UP, Beck thought to himself.

xx

Jade watched from the window. Cat was talking to Beck. She was actually scared.

"Good," Jade mumbled from her hiding spot. "That's what she gets for liking Beck."

Jade had to admit that the eyebrows were here fault. She had moved too much, but it was giving her a good excuse to go after Cat. The real reason was because Cat had admitted her love for Beck last night. Cat might be a dumb moron, but she wouldn't steal someone else's boyfriend.

Or maybe, Cat wasn't what everyone thought she was.

Jade could see Cat was preoccupied watching the door, so she took her chance. Jumping on top of Cat, she wrestled her to the floor. Sikowitz waited a moment before even caring, while Beck jumped straight for her and tried to pull her off.

Jade couldn't help but notice the strong hands she had felt so many times wrap around her. She sighed, but reluctantly eased her grip on Cat. Then she returned to her seat...

Right next to Beck.

xx

Beck couldn't help but be amazed at the bald Cat that came around the corner.

"I fell asleep in study hall"

Beck grabbed his own hair, praying he never fell asleep in a class he had with Jade. Who knows what would happen.

He had hurt her more than anyone, and he knew it too.

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT, LACK OF TOTAL BADE MOMENTS. I LOVE SEEING JADE VIOLENT…. BUT THIS WAS STILL EHH. NOT MY FAVORITES. ALSO, SORRY FOR THE LATENESS… MY STEPDAD IS BEING SUCH A BITCH LATELY.**


	12. The Blonde Squad

"The Blonde Squad"

xxx

Jade entered the room. It was earlier morning, she wasn't dressed in the costume.

"What are you doing?" Beck nearly screamed at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Coming on set."

"Well, Where's your costume?"

"You mean that shitty barbie dress you sent me?" she questioned. "I'm wearing it."

He looked down and sighed. She was wearing it. Even though it was wrecked, ripped, and died.

"Why must you ruin everything?"

"Why must you be a jerk!"

"Oh, and by the way," Beck smiled slyly. "Script change, Tawni shotos herself."

"Eff you too," Jade smiled, walking off.

xxx

Jade hated everything about this movie. She was acting like some dumb stupid barbie. Beck hated barbies. So obviously, Beck hated her. She sighed, holding the banana backwards. _What if this actually killed me? _ She thought to herself.

"I believe..." boom. She hit the ground.

This just was not okay.

"Why do I have to be the one who gets killed off?" she asked Beck later on.

"Shh... Shh..."

What else could she do? Other then be pissed off at a boy she used to love more then anything... but she was starting to HATE him. What if he really did like Cat?

"Wanna go for sushi?" Tori asked, appearing behind them. It sounded fantastic. FAN FUCKING TASTIC. This dumb blonde hair Tori, her eyes perky behind Jade's face. Jade looked horrible as a blonde, and her cheeks puffed out and just... ugghh. She groaned, thinking about everything she wanted to happen to Tori.

xxx

"Can you be the princess that get's poisoned, please?" Jade asked. She just wanted to get food. She was sick of being a blonde, sick of Tori acting like she was all that. She was no different as a blonde then she was as a brunette. Seriously. Some guys liked blondes, some guys liked brunettes.

Then their we're the guys like Beck... who liked her. The ones like Beck, perfect on the outside, but insecure on the inside. It explained why Beck never sang like the rest of them, why he was quiet and shy.

Jade had to admit, Beck could be the slightest bit.. Entertaining.

This had to end. She didn't WANT to be with Beck at this point... she just wanted Tori to pay for breaking them up. While Cat attempted to flirt with some ugly guy, Jade heard the slight conversation behind her.

"Just go ask the young ladies for some HOT SAUCE!" the fat, italian dad yelled from behind her.

"Them? But dad, their blonde's and stupid."

Another roll of Jade's eyes.

"They have hot sauce! Go get it!"

Perfect.

"Hey, Tori," Jade leaned over, masking Tori's bony body. "That guy behind us just told his dad how cute he thinks you are."

"Power of the blondes!" Tori whispered back.

_Revenge is sweet._

xxx

Jade was tired of sitting at numerous tables for lunch. Besides, she had been sitting at the table with Andre and Cat way before Beck... or Robbie for that matter... even arrived at this school. She couldn't help but sit down, and besides, she had promised to help Robbie.

"Please find out what Cat thinks!" Robbie had asked her.

"Fine, but she's into that guy from the restraunt."

"Then... just please?"

Jade sat down, opening up her computer.

"Surprised to see you here."

What? Did Tori think this was her territory or something? Just no. This wasn't Tori's territory, if anything, it was Jade's. Jade was still hotter, sexier, and scarier then Tori would ever be. Jade still thought she had the better voice, right? Just because Tori could act didn't REALLY mean anything... RIGHT?

She decided to quickly send an IM over to Beck.

"Hey, it's lunch where you at?"

"Why do you care?"

"Tori asked."

"I'm helping Andre catch the bird. I'll be their later."

A sigh muttered under her breath. He'd only answer if it was about Tori. Why was Beck so suddenly into Tori? Had he really replaced her that fast?

xxx

Beck walked into the 'theater'. He had been working on this movie, aka his semester project, all week. He was tired, and filming everyday, though easy, was starting to take a toll on his social schedule. He had even cancelled a couple dates.

He did that anyways.

Ever since Beck and Jade had broke up, he had made over 50 dates, and cancelled over every single one. No way in hell any girl would ever be able to replace Jade, and no matter how hard he tried the closest he could find to Jade was...

he gulped.

_Tori Vega._

Girls screamed his name as he walked in. Stupid northridge girls. They rarely ever screamed his name when he was with Jade, main reason why the backstage wasn't going nuts. Jade was back there.

How could his... Fans be so stupid? Him and Jade were done right?

He had heard that before. Memories flooded back in his mind.

"I want someone who will listen to me!"

"What do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

None of there fights ever lasted that long.

Jade eyes watched him from his seat, and while he tried to keep his cool, he could feel himself sweating.

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE; Sorry! I haven't had internet or power... we had a generator and it shut off right as Robbie opened his mouth to sing. I was so pissed! I downloaded the episode and watched it just now though, again, and I am SO PISSED OFF AT CAT'S REACTION! What kind of whore... Robbie is so adorable. And Beck is acting like a stuck up prick... like the guy I like. JUST UGGH.**


	13. Wankos&Hambone

**Authors Note: SORRY GUYS! Did anyone else HATE the last two episodes? I did, and I hate the notes I took and I found barely anything. Sorry if it sucks… WE NEED MORE BADE. [read at the bottom for why I hated the episodes]**

"Wanko's Wearhouse"

Jade wasn't exactly thrilled when she saw Beck was standing with her normal group of friends. For a while now, she had wanted him gone. Off the face of the earth. To this day, she still couldn't understand how he'd just leave her and not fall back under her spell. She was gorgeous… and Beck always loved making out…

_Did he only like me for my makeout sessions?" _Jade thought. _Or maybe my makeout sessions sucked. Am I a bad kisser?_ Her thoughts went back and forth as she approached the groups of friends.

Beck watched Jade idly, hoping she'd show interest. She kept her eyes locked on a different direction, so Beck gave up. It was obvious she didn't want him back.

xxx

The drive to Wanko's wearhouse had been miserable. Not only had Beck talked about some new girl they were seeing, Trina could not let go of him. When they finally got there, Jade avoided the group at all costs, climbing out of the car angrily. Robbie annoyed her, Cat had no brain, Tori was self-absorbed, Andre was pretty chill ('cept for tonight), Trina was all over… Beck. And Beck was just the last person Jade wanted to see. They proceeded towards Wankos.

Sinjin. Jade spotted the freak from miles away. She hated him. As much as he'd hit on her, as much as he'd always claim Jade as his own... NEVER. Jade NEVER wanted to date Sinjin. EVER. She'd dated Robbie before ever dating Sinjin.

Lost in her own thoughts, She had failed to notice Tori had left to talk to Sinjin, or that Beck was next to her…. Or that he was sort of watching her ass. Robbie noticed though, moved his hand awkwardly, causing Jade to spin around and look at Beck. They held weird eye contact, but no one noticed since they were focused on Tori.

xxx

Beck was starting to get furious with Jade. It wasn't just the fact that the night had gone horribly wrong. But he was making an effort to reconnect with Jade; hiding near her, moving closer to her. But nope, Jade was unresponsive. He looked at her again, but nothing. Instead she was giving everyone attitude. And flirting with Andre.

FLIRTING WITH ANDRE?

Beck took a second look, and yep, Jade was more interested in Andre then she ever was with Beck. He sighed. How had this happened to him? He finally snapped, yelling at Jade, even though the night was almost over.

"The Hambone King"

Sunflower seeds. Beck loved sunflower seeds. He especially loved them because they reminded him of lazy days in RV, where they would sit, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing, cuddling, and sharing sunflower seeds. He took a handful of Andres, but it wasn't the same as sharing a bag with Jade.

Jade was thinking the same thing as she swiped her handful. Sunflower seeds. Beck's arm around her, laughing, the warmth of the tin RV. She couldn't tell if he was thinking the same though, especially since Sinjin was acting like a chicken right in front of them.

Beck noticed it too. "You know," he whispered to Andre. "He has a chance now that I am out of the picture."

"Never," Andre whispered back, as they both turned to walk away.

xxx

Jade had never been anywhere alone with Andre. She was always with the group, or with Beck, or someone else was tagging along. They both agreed it wasn't date…. Even though Jade secretly hoped it was. That way – Andre would tell Beck, Beck would get jealous, and Beck would fight for her to come back. Oh, the beauty of how her mind works.

xxx

The "fight' was hilarious, and Jade couldn't help posting the silly video on the internet. Like, COME ON, Robbie smacked himself in the balls!

"Why are you here?"

The whole group focused on the locked glare both. Beck and Jade we're giving each other. The tension grew, and they stood looking at each other awkwardly. The room grew silent, and Jade couldn't stand it. She wanted to get up, grab him, kiss his perfect honey glazed lips, and say she wanted him back.

But Jade didn't have the balls to do that.

"Looks like there's nowhere for me to sit!" Trina said, plopping her fat ass on top of Beck. Jade let out a barely audible groan… SOMEONE NEEDED TO KILL THAT GIRL. She thought about doing it herself, but no, how would that look to beck? He'd think of her as some needy, immature, over-protective, jealous… _Is Beck looking at me?_

Her whole expression changed as she watched him role his eyes and look up at Jade. He smiled slightly at her beauty.

Damn, how he wished it was her.

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: TADA! Sorry they took so long. I hated these episodes. Honestly. First of all – DAN needs to pick what fucking couples he wants. There so much cabbie/tobbie, and tandre/jandre. And bori. And bat. BUT NO FUCKING BADE. Like, this was so fucking difficult to write. Not only that, but the hambone was so over-dramatic, and honestly sucked. I didn't think Cat could get any dumber. And the wanko's wearhouse did not live up to my expectations. SO TADA – I only watch for Bade now. If it wasn't for this story, I wouldn't watch till they got back together.**


	14. The Opposite Date

**"The Opposite Date"**

Beck sat next to Tori, watching her pretty hair and thin body. No one could deny, Tori is beautiful. She was the model type of beautiful. People envied her everywhere she went. She was no "average" girl. And sure, Tori had talent. A good amount of talent. He was proud to call her his girlfriend... but Beck had never ever been sexually attracted to Tori. She wasn't appealing that way. Not to him.

A date didn't sound bad Saturday night... that is if it was him and Jade at his RV eating popcorn and throwing shit at each other, and waking up in the morning with her body pressed against his. He knew that wasn't getting that from Tori. For god sake, he could barely get the girl to kiss him!

"Those slingshot kids!" Beck snapped out of his mindless fantasy of Jade, and looked over to wear two boys took off running. Why did they have to be so annoying?

A long time ago, about two years, Jade had made those boys hate the Hollywood Arts students. She had enough guts to threaten them both with scissors and break there slingshots into two pieces.

"Beck, I don't wanna date."

Ugh, here came Tori's winning. Beck mentally groaned then turned back to face misses perfect cheekbones.

"How about an opposite date?"

He literally regretted it. An opposite date was the first thing him and Jade had ever done. Jade hated cliché dates where they go to a movie and then to sushi and it's all mushy mushy. Beck agreed, and took her to an old bus.

_I need to get over Jade, _Beck told himself. _Maybe this is the perfect way!_

He would just have to accept the fact he has lost Jade.

xxx

Cat could not get any dumber at this point. She always had the dumbest questions to ask Jade, and she always did it at Jade's locker. Didn't she realize Jade had enough things in her locker to KILL Cat?

"A DATE?"

Jade's heart felt like it had dropped out of her chest on to the ground. Her mouth hung open, her whole face went pale... it was like someone stabbed her in the chest.

"Then we're going to spy," Jade said. She didn't wanna be that weird and creepy, but, if that's what it took... Little did she know that Beck was hoping she would spy.

xxx

Beck found Tori in sweats, and even though she was supposed to "not be trying", Beck could tell she had. She had makeup covering every blemish; she smelled sweet and fresh like she had just showered. He found herself loving the rose smell she had covered herself in. _Weird, _He thought. _This isn't going bad at all. I might actually like Tori. _

Every time Beck looked at Tori throughout the night though, a small part of him wished it was Jade. Something about Tori. Tori made Beck feel responsible, romantic, sensible, and respected. She would be a great girlfriend. But Jade... she was wild, crazy, spontaneous, and passionate. Oh yes, very passionate.

At the same time, Jade couldn't keep her mind off of Beck. The way he treated everything was so different then how he treated her... AND IT BOTHERED HER.

xxx

"She kind of walked out on me."

"That doesn't mean she still doesn't kind of have feelings for you."

The feelings of that night came rushing back. The door. The counting. Jade leaving. Trina jumping on him. The anger. The hate. The sadness. He wanted to stab this man. This was not okay... they we're talking about Jade! On his not-date with Tori! He didn't wanna think of her anymore, he had already done that enough!

"I bet she does."

"I think we're ignoring the obvious question. Do you two have feelings for each other?"

Beck stopped, while Tori awkwardly avoided the question.

"So why did you let Jade go?"

"yeah, why'd you let her go?"

"I... I didn't let her go. You know what; I really don't wanna talk about this here."

He let her go. Time to face reality. Beck had been telling himself for a while that Jade had left him... but was it really the other way around? He had to shake all this talk about Jade. He hated talking about Jade!'

"He's afraid to face his feelings."

"No, Okay! Look, I will always love Jade as, as a friend. But as a girlfriend, She'd always freak out over every little thing."

"Sometimes girls do that, because we get scared inside."

"and we need a man to make us feel safe."

Beck watched Tori flip. Jade was scared. She was scared of lots of things, she just only showed him. She was stronger on the outside then she was on the inside. But Beck knew it was true, if Tori wasn't so scared of Jade, she'd personally try to keep him all to herself.

"So then you told Jade you were hanging out with him tonight?"

"Well... No," Tori admitted, ashamed.

"uhuh."

"Interesting."

Jade's face fell. Beck, sitting side by side with Tori. He jumped up, but Jade knew she couldn't do anything. They weren't cheating. She and Beck broke up. She knew he had feelings for Tori, and you just can't change someone's feelings.

"How are you going to explain you're on a date with her ex-boyfriend?"

Jades face fell. It felt like someone had stabbed Beck in the heart. She looked so innocent with that expression on her face.

"Hey Beck which one of them do you think is prettier?"

_Jade, _he thought. But he was so not saying it out loud.

Jades smile made his face light up. He wanted that. SO BAD.

xxx

So what if he was "afraid of facing his feelings?"

That was his choice.

Right?

HE NEEDED JADE. He grabbed his phone. He was home alone... now who would help him? Not Cat. Not Tori. NOT Trina. Maybe Andre? He grabbed the phone and dialed Andre. Oh well, no answer. Guess that would have to wait for a later date.

**Meanwhile...**

"It's ringing! My pear phone!" Andre told Robbie.

"Where is it?" Robbie asked with what little strength he had left.

"In my pocket... oh man, I got to get it! We can ask for help!"

"They'll probably think were insane, first."

"JUST HELP ME GET THE PHONE."

They wiggled around and shifted in their clothes.

"Dude," Robbie noted. "It stopped ringing."

"Shit."

**To Be Continued.**

xxx

**AUTHORS NOTE: OMG I AM SO HAPPYYYYYY! THAT WAS SO GOOD! I was worried beck and tori would end up together but NOOOO! I WAS SO GLAD BECK WAS PUT IN HIS PLACEE! LIKE OMG, HE'S SUCH AN EMOTIONLESS ROBOT. As for this episode, Elizabeth Gillies is a much better actress then anyone on that show. She shows face emotions that portray everything perfectly... Avan had a blank stare a lot. AND OMG, OMG, OMG. I was gonna write this last night but I spent three hours on a huge facebook arguement.. the girl is gonna steal my boyfriend and I'm gonna end up like Jade and they'll be Beck and Tori. AND MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW... the 15th. :/**

**I hope you enjoyed Beck being put in his place as much as I did. (:**


	15. Three Girls and a Moose

**Authors Note: **LONG TIME NO TALK! I am sorry! I am updating both "Three Girls and a Moose" right now and "cell block" right after it premieres tonight! I hope I haven't lost the faith of everyone on here! I promise I will keep going just until TFB&J!

"Three Girls and a Moose"

Jade wasn't surprised when she first saw Moose. He was the only thing Beck had loved more than her. He had a huge crush on Moose… but who could blame him? He was sexy, and by sexy she meant SEXY. Way sexier than Beck.

Not only did he have that sexy bod, but he also had that charm to him. And let's not mention his good taste. He had always liked creepier things, and just… yum.

Jade licked her teeth before snapping out of her fantasy.

"Wow, that's not interesting," the words rolled off Jade's tongue in a flirtier tone then he was used to. Beck sighed, that was Jade's flirty voice. He watched Jade's body action

She used it to get uhmm… oh let's be honest. Jade used a flirty voice to get Beck to play "dirty" with her. He let out the most disappointed sigh as Jade drooled over Moose.  
>Actually, as all three girls drooled over Moose.<p>

**(Authors Note: Watching Tori and Jade's playdate. "don't touch mommy" BECK WAS GRABBING HER OMG SEE WHERE HIS HAND WAS HEADED! And lmao Sikowitz yelling at Burf! AND AND AND then tori called jade gentle okay okay enough with the dirty jokes lol)**

xxx

While Tori and Cat drooled over Moose, and Robbie randomly interjected unimportant conversation topics, Jade, Beck, and Andre sat at their own table. Beck couldn't help but stare at Jade's beautiful milky skin, hoping they could have a conversation that would actually go somewhere.

They never could talk. Beck missed there talking. They used to be able to carry on wonderful conversations about things, now they couldn't even look at each other without shouting sarcastic remarks or getting in a full on screaming fight.

"You're a fan of a scissoring?"

Jade popped out of her seat and rushed straight towards Moose's table, pushing Robbie right over. Beck knew Jade would flirt with Moose and easily get him over the girls. She had this very seducing power to her, and she was good at using it.

Beck wondered if he should ever go back after Jade. He had never fully gotten over her, but it was obvious Jade had fully moved on from him.

Xxx

Jade came dressed in her sexy scissoring gown. Beck had heard the rumors Jade was acting like a wack job, but it wasn't till he had seen her in one of the upstairs hallways earlier that day. He had to move into the boys bathroom and splash water on his face to regain himself. Jade had this appealing figure to her body, and the instant he watched that gown hugging her curves, he wanted to pass out.

While Beck was trying to fix himself, Jade was mindlessly trying to find ways to beat Tori. Tori won Beck, that was clear as daylight. If Jade could win Moose, she'd prove herself. Moose was sexy, but he didn't make Jade fall to her knees. Only reason she was so interested was to prove herself over Tori.

Not that she could ever win. She stopped herself from shedding tears and moved on before thinking to hard.

Xxx

Jade couldn't help the feelings of rejection as she tried to find Moose. Cat had no idea either, and Tori was nowhere to be found. It was obvious where Moose was… at Tori's. Jade felt that feeling of jealously she hadn't felt so long wring up inside her. How much she hated Tori… oh how much she hated her.

Xxx

Tori wanted to apologize. Beck knew she was hoping Moose would hook up with her, but whatever. As Tori hits the stage and offers to sing a song, Beck notices Jade&Moose are nowhere to be found, but brushes it off. Maybe it's for the better anyway.

Tori hits the stage, and Beck instantly notices how big her sex appeal is tonight. Tori tries to hard. Jade didn't have to try. Jade could throw on clothes and simply sing and be considered the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world. Tori could pounce around in a tiny ass skirt and shake her flat chested self, and still be just "cute."

Beck decided it was time to put Jade back in his life. He would fix this soon.

Xxx

"WHAT?" Beck yelled at Moose as he wandered into the trailer late that night. "You were with… JADE?"

"Yeah dude, good kisser."

"I know!"

"You know?" Moose raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Yeah, I dated her for two years till a big fucking misunderstanding!" Beck screamed. "I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"

"Never did bro," Moose said, kicking his legs up on the table in front of him.

Beck felt himself fuming.

"Thanks for being an ass."

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Sorry, I've lost my magic touch. Don't hate me for it! I'm not a good writer anymore, trust me, my English teacher gets on me enough! I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER WITHOUT BADE AGH!


	16. Cell Block

**AUTHORS NOTE: **Very unsatisfied with this episode. And I think Dan's trolling us again… BECK AND JADE DON'T GET BACK TOGETHER! I think Tori tries to find them both dates! BOO.

"Cell Block"

Jade was supposed to be acting, but she couldn't help but watch Tori and Beck. Not only did she wish she was watching some funny video, she wished she could be that close to Beck's sweet smell. It was a good thing Andre was starting to move in on Tori though, hopefully Beck could back off and Jade could have the boy all to himself.

_From Moose: Hey, Haven't stopped thinking about you._

A reassuring smile crossed Jade's face as she looked at the screen. She had won. And she still was sexy. She felt sexy now. She hadn't felt sexy in such a long time. Another smile crossed her face and she answered the text before she was caught being so happy.

_From Jade: Yeah, that was pretty fun, wasn't it? _

Beck watched Jade. More so, his eyes focused on the boobs that were about to spill out of Jade's black v neck. She only did that when she was trying to attract someone… was she? Beck couldn't help but think of the make out session she'd had the earlier that month. He shuttered.

As Jade let go of the phone and started to look around the world, she noticed one thing… Beck was the only good looking guy in this room.

xxx

Blood strolling down his cheek, Beck walked into theater class, late. He honestly didn't mean to ignore Jessica's texts, he was actually sort of into the chic lately. He had messed that up now to, since she had clawed his face and basically screamed at him for 15 minutes.

Jade couldn't help but jealous of the claw marks floating on Beck's cheek. Another girl got to touch his beautiful, flawless skin. Jade's skin crawled with jealously, and she couldn't help but wish she could send Beck 100 texts. Much less say 100 words. It felt like they hadn't spoken in forever now.

xxx

If Jade went one more minute without her phone, she was going to scream. Moose probably assumed she was done with him, and that so wasn't the case! He was making her feel special ever since a certain someone had left her feeling like a piece of jealous trash.

Sometimes, it was nice to be able to flirt with other guys and not feel guilty.

xxx

Jade grabbed her phone and turned it on. It lit up to show a pair of scissors and she smiled as she turned it on to film.

Beck watched her though, excited to see her defeat. No one had ever seen her defeated before, ever. He felt satisfaction…

maybe she'll finally understand how I feel!


	17. Tori Fixes Beck & Jade

Tori Fixes Beck & Jade

**Authors Note: This is gonna be my longest chapter. Here's my question to you. Do you want me to continue this story? Or I should I make another one for the next episode? Because there back together now and I promised I would only update till they got back together...**

**xxx**

"Hey," Beck came around the corner to find one of his most beautiful friends, Tori, standing right next to his best friend, Andre. He'd always wonder if Andre would make a move on her, it was obvious he had feelings for her.

"Hey, Beck," Tori said mid-laugh. Whatever her and Andre had been talking about had them both smiling. Beck wished he could have a happy relationship like them.

"So, Sikowitz wants to know if you guys are gonna sing at the full moon jam?" Beck said, looking back at his Pear Pad. Sikowitz should be doing these jobs for himself, but whatever, thought Beck, entering both Tori and Andre's responses into the tablet.

xxx

"Hello. Ex-excuse me, Jade."

Jade's eyes flared up at the boy who dared to interupt her deep thinking. He wasn't cute either, and he was scared to death, meaning he wasn't worth her time.

"I'm Braden? From history class?"

She looked at him with anger. Who the hell was this boy and what the hell did he want? She didn't even remember him, but probably some peasant she had once talked to.

"You borrowed my notes?"

Right, him. She had taken them, saying she needed to study. Really, it was revenge for his constant tapping of his pen and shaking his leg, which bugged her to the point where she want to viciously stab him with scissors.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry."

Jade smiled as he ran off. She was good at this.

"Thanks Braden," She said in a dumbfounded blonde voice, happy with her work here. She strolled past Beck, but he was too busy paying attention to Tori to notice. She felt what happiness she had be instantly deflated.

"Oh come on, her plants actually exploded?" Beck said, laughing at Trina's rediculous-ness. To think he had actually kissed that!

"Yes, her zipper landed in some old lady's soup!" Tori laughed next to him.

Beck laughed, and obviously had missed Meredith approaching him. "Hey Meredith," Tori's voice rang out.

"So Beck, if you want, I was thinking maybe we could hang out later."

Beck froze. Meredith. Not Meredith. Any girl but Meredith. Sure she was cute, and perky, and happy, but she wasn't Jade, and she wasn't Tori. She wasn't even in his interest group. Not only that, though. What would Jade think? She would murder them both!

Tori stood behind Meredith, and Beck had to think of an excuse, and fast.

"Yeah, I uhm... can't. I would, but today's not good."

Tori's whole face fell into this angry, contorted group.

"What do you mean today's not good? What's wrong with today?"

"Today, I have.. uh...," Beck stuttered. "A big jar of coins and I gotta count 'em."

"Okay, Have fun."

Thank God, Beck thought. Then, much to his dismay, Tori pulled Meredith back and once again tried to set them up. Why was Tori so persistant? Beck didn't want to do this! Tori would be murdered, too!

Beck started to wonder if maybe Tori was so stuck on setting him up with Meredith so Jade could be more unhappy. It would make complete sense...

"SHHH!" Beck grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her into the closest. He had know idea what to tell her! There had to be some way to drill this into miss little perfect Tori's mind! Her annoyance started to crawl all over Beck.

"Okay, I get that Meredith likes me! And Maybe, I could like her. But you know, Jade."

"You and Jade broke up months ago!" Tori said, disgusted. She was really starting to hate how much Beck would always worry about her! For god sakes, Jade wasn't worth it!

"Yeah, but when we were dating, one summer, Meredith and I were in a play together. And it made Jade, like, crazy jealous."

Beck started to think back the play. Meredith's character had been all over his, and Meredith was totally into him too. They shared many kisses throughout the play, and were always running lines at Meredith's house. He swore to god nothing had happened, for that matter, he wouldn't even kiss her unless they were on stage. Knowing Jade, she couldn't even think otherwise.

The conversation continued on, and Beck could tell this would be bad. Guys were terrified of Jade, and there was no guy in the whole world that would be able to approach Jade without dying! Beck had the worst trouble getting her in the first place, and keeping her in his grasp for the first sixth months had been nearly impossible. Jade loves being feared, end of story. If she could scare every person in the world, she would do so.

Plus, Beck didn't want her with another guy...

xxx

Jade stood posed at the microphone. She was already annoyed with herself for wearing so much color today, and now, standing there, she could barely hear herself. She thought she sounded like shit trying to sing her song, and it was freaking her out. She wanted this night to be perfect, her first time singing alone on stage. Everyone was looking forward to this performance.

"TURN IT UP A LITTLE!"

"Sure, I would love to turn you up a little," Sinjin said. He thought he was being sexy. it was the same way those guys with the smooth moves had gotten Tori and Jade at Nozu's.

"JUST TURN MY VOICE UP YOU MUDPAID FREAK!"

The three guys stood there in pure terror of her. Just how she liked it.

xxx

"Hey."

So, this guy was better then the last one, Jade thought. Still, She didn't wanna open her heart up to any guys after what the last one did. She slammed the locker shut and gave him a glare. She couldn't wait to hear what this one had in store to say.

"My name's Gilbert."

"So."

"oh my god." Jade smiled victoriously.

"I really like your shoes," he attempted.

"I hate these shoes. There ugly and they hurt my feet."

"Why do you wear them?"

"because I like to punish myself."

She left out the 'because I'm not good enough for Beck' part.

"Well, I think you look really nice today."

"So, yesterday I looked gross." Now that, it was true in her head. "I usually look disgusting, but today I just got _lucky._"

Watching him stutter amused Jade so much, until he turned around and screamed "OH FORGET IT! I'm not asking her out, you can keep your money." He ran off in pure terror.

"YOU PAID A GUY, TO ASK ME OUT?" She stopped.

Jade's heart completely sank. No one wanted her. Not even SinJin, and they had to pay some stupid guy to ask her out, and even then he wouldn't go through with it! Jade slammed her bag down and chased after Tori. She was gonna kill that girl in the most painful, tortourus way she could think of.

xxx

Jade ran around like a maniac, and Beck could hear ehr screams from outside... What did Tori try to do?

Andre and Tori shuffled into a closest, and Beck quickly followed them in. They screamed as if they were in a murder movie.

"Oh thank god it's you. We thought you were Jade."

"Want me to get her?" Beck would've loved too. He told them not to bother her, and they ended up hurting her more then they should've.

"NOOO!"

"What's up with you guys?" He sorta already knew, Jade was running around screaming like a crazy maniac.

"HEY!" Jade fell from the ceiling. Ahh, her secret ways of getting here.

"Yeah, I should've told you, this is a bad place to hide from Jade." Jade did know every secret passage way in this school, after all.

"Put it down. PUT. IT. DOWN." Beck knew he was the only one who had any control over her. And he liked it that way.

"These two buttcheeks paid a guy to ask me out on a date."

Beck's face fell. First of off, he knew that hurt her. Second, why should Jade get a boyfriend? Jade was his... well, not really anymore. God, he wanted to fucking hurt someone, but instead of letting his anger out, he bottled it up inside, like he always did.

"Guys are scared to ask you out!"

"THAT'S THE WAY I LIKE IT!"

Jade's couldn't take this conversation now. Beck wasn't still into her. He liked another girl...

"Oh my god. How many times do I have to say it? We broke up, ask out any girl you want."

"See, I said you should've jsut asked out Meredith."

"MEREDITH!" Jade's anger pumped through her head, steaming out the side of her ears like a cartoon.

"ohh, I knew it. I knew it two years ago when you were in that awful play with her."

Jade couldn't help but remember it. She had knew it all along, Beck had cheated on her. He was into thick skinny twigs, not thicker girls like her. She knew it. She'd always thought she wasn't good enough, and she knew that he'd be bored with her.

Beck couldn't help but feel like this was two years ago, all over again, standing in his RV screaming at each other.

"You know what? I don't care. Go out with Meredith. Enjoy her cupcakes."

Beck watched Jade leave... he wanted Jade's cupcakes. Not Meredith. Too late now, might as well try to move on.

xxx

"So, are you hungry?" Beck asked Meredith, trying to be a polite gentleman.

"Are you?"

"Not really," answered Beck, a little shocked.

"Me either."

This is how it always was! A girl would seem totally fine, totally normal, but she wouldn't have a mind of her own. She'd always have to be just like him. Meredith was just like every other lovestruck girl.

Beck was about to give up on Meredith. Ten minutes wasted now, of simple, hopeless disccusion where Meredith just agreed with EVERY LITTLE EFFING thing he said. He was more annoyed now then ever. He told her he was leaving, and got up to join Tori, who was standing alone by the snack bar.

"So, You and Meredith, huh?" She said, being the same old annoying Tori she always is. "You guys gonna snoodle?"

"There will be no snoodling," Beck said, assuredly.

"WHAT? AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE! I WAS ALMOST ATTACKED WITH TOILET PAPER."

Beck rolled his eyes. It always had to be about Tori.

Beck knew what he wanted now. He didn't want another girl he wanted Jade. Jade kept him on edge, kept him excited, entertained. Her body was gorgeous, she had a mind of her own and could be completely independent, while ever other girl had to lean on a guy for support. Jade could keep herself upwrite, alone, and be happy. Or, as happy as Jade gets. She didn't even cry in school after there break up. Beck had been more upset then she had. Jade was a chase, and Beck needed it.

Speaking of his chase, she was taking the stage now.

She gripped the microphone and already began seducing him. Beck could feel her eyes glazing towards him, as if she had been singing to him only.

"You think you know me but you don't know me. You think you own me but you can't, control me."

Beck felt himself walking towards the girl displaying a courageous amount of energy on stage. Almost as if he was drawn to it.

"But you're not afraid of me, and I can't convince you. You don't me."

Beck clapped along. Jade had written this song, and the words screamed violently in his ears. His heart ached. This was his girl. This was the girl he was in love with. A girl he couldn't completely own.

Jade smiled knowing beck was completely engrossed in the song.

"You scream at me, I'll scream at you, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder, Louder."

She bent down and flipped her hair twice. Beck knew what he had to do now. There was no turning back.

"LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUDE EEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

...

"I think you know me."

Beck had to leave now. He ran to the corner of the stage, and when Jade saw he was gone, she knew she'd gotten her point across. He had probably left in anger.

Maybe that's why it scared the shit out of her as he walked out across the stage.

Tori stood stunned.

"I've missed you."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?" She raised a questioning eyebrow.

They kissed each other passionately across the stage, and Jade looked out to every girl in the audience to let them all know this was HERS. and only hers.

xxx

Jade and Beck were lounging back in his RV.

"What took you so long?" Jade said, watching as Beck sat down next to her in only his pants.

"Well, Jade, it's you." He said, looking at her. "And you aren't easy."

"You aren't easy either," she said, kissing his face. "Don't hurt me again."

Beck looked into her vibrant eyes. "I can't go that long without you. It was almost a year."

"Next time, open the door."

They kissed passionately, and she ripped her shirt over her head, leaving her in only a bra and jeans. "See what you missed?"

He laughed like an eager child. "But not tonight."

She threw her shirt back on and picked up her stuff to leave. "You have to earn yourself back up to that status."

She swung the door open and was about to leave. "Wait, Jade," Beck said. "I love you."

"You better," and the door slam shut. Beck sank back into his couch. He was happy again. He wasn't empty anymore.

xxx

**THANK YOU DAN SCHNIEDER. FINALLY. I WAITED TOO LONG. **So shall I continue to the end of Victorious?


End file.
